


You!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [53]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry McCoy, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Drabble, Drabbles, Emotionless Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is angry at Spock for being foolhardy on an away mission.





	You!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094491) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> Thanks to Esperata for writing a fic to stir our dreams and quicken our hearts.

“You were a war machine down there, Spock,” Kirk praised.

“Under attack, I cannot be emotional, Captain.”

“You!”

An irate McCoy was suddenly with them in the transporter room.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” 

McCoy aimed a slap at Spock who calmly ducked.

“I mean so little to you, Vulcan?!”

Spock’s face collapsed in grief. Emotion finally caught up with him.

Horrified, McCoy threw his arms around Spock. “Baby! I didn’t mean it! You just scared me so much!”

“Nothing to see here, folks.” Kirk herded everyone out, then peeked back at his friends reunited in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
